Luminous
by kaezae12
Summary: A new year at Beacon Academy brings new students. Meet Team LMNS, quite possibly one of the wildest teams out there. Whether its fighting Grimm, or the White Fang, our new heroes will have to bind together to survive Beacon...and their new friends. Includes the average pairings, cute stories, and great battles. Team LMNS is in for the adventure of a lifetime. Rated T for violence.
1. Beginnings: Part 1

**Just a little RWBY story, not gonna be able to work on it for a while, so I've made it nice and big. I'm currently working on a few other stories, including "Chameleon" by biggest one yet for X-men Evolution. Well, anyways, here you go. Hope you enjoy Team LMNS (Luminous)**

**Rahne: I do too!**

**Me: Rahne get out, this isn't X-men Evolution...**

**Rahne: Ever hear of a cameo?**

**Me: I hate you...**

**Rahne: Love you-**

**Me: Enjoy the story!**

**BTW: I do not own the RWBY series**

"Leaf?"

...

"Leaf?"

...

"Leaf? You there? Wake up!"

Leaf Thorne, found himself suddenly crying out in alarm as he was violently shook left and right.

"M-millie!" He shrieked, falling backwards out of his chair, onto the ground.

Several other students now looked down on them, their faces amused, or simply annoyed.

"Hey there!" Leaf peered up, Millie stared down at him from above. "Did you enjoy your little nap?"

Leaf rolled his eyes, propping himself up on his elbows.

"I was, then a certain dog-eared, friend of mine woke me up," he grumbled.

"Aww," Millie faked a frown. "Was the wittle baby having a nice dweam?"

Leaf rolled his eyes once again and, getting to his feet, gave his companion a short flick on the nose.

"Hey," she whined, using her hands to soothe her injury.

Leaf quietly chuckled, taking his seat. Before he could go back to his napping, Millie plopped herself down on his lap.

"Oh, no you don't Besty, you're not sleeping until we get to Beacon!"

Leaf groaned before muttering a drawn-out "Fine,".

Millie only giggled in response.

* * *

"This place is amazing!" Milleth exclaimed.

The brunette ran around excitedly, scanning the academy's various structures.

"Millie!" Leaf cried, running after the faunus. "W-wait up!"

"Wait!? Who has time to wait when-"

Millie bumped into something.

"S-sorry!" She yelped, shooting back up and continuing her sprint.

Leaf sighed, upon closer inspection, the 'something' had turned out to be a teenage girl with a white ponytail. He slowly made his way to her, and helped her up. The girl dusted herself off.

"Sorry about that, she's usually not like this," Leaf said, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's fine," the girl replied quickly.

"I'm Leaf, the girl that just ran you over, that's Millie," he stated, holding his hand out.

"Weiss," she retorted, shaking his hand after a few seconds.

"Well, sorry we had to meet like this, but if you excuse me, I kinda have to go stop her from crashing into anybody else,"

As Leaf said this, Millie crashed into another group of kids, sending them flying away like bowling pins. Leaf face-palmed.

"Milleth Terrabolt, you get back here!" He yelled, taking off.

He could hear Weiss muttering a "Twice in one day, lucky me," as he bolted away.

* * *

"Millie!"

When Leaf had finally caught up with Milleth, she was conversing excitedly with two other students.

"Oh Leaf, there you are!" Millie exclaimed. "Meet Jaune and Ruby!"

"Hi!" A girl who looked too young to be attending Beacon said.

The blonde next to her, Jaune apparently, nervously waved. Leaf waved back before turning to Millie.

"Millie, please be more careful,"

"Hey, I said sorry," she replied defensively.

"Yeah, while you were still running,"

"I couldn't help it, too excited,"

"Millie..."

Millie sighed defeated.

"Fine, I'll calm down,"

"Thank you,"

Ruby suddenly spoke up.

"Wait, was that girl you bumped into carrying several cases of dust?"

Millie thought for a moment.

"Yeah, why?"

Ruby's eyes went wide.

"I bumped into her too!"

Leaf backed away, Jaune did the same. The two girls erupted into chatter.

"Really!?"

"Yeah, she was so snotty,"

"It's a good thing I escaped!"

As the two girls exploded into laughter, Leaf and Jaune exchanged glances.

"So..." Leaf started.

"I have a sword and a shield, what do you have?"

* * *

Millie had never quite grasped the idea of "bedtime".

Leaf, wearing nothing but a white t-shirt and black shorts, made his way through the academy's sleeping inhabitants, Millie was missing once again.

"Millie, one day you and your positive attitude are going to get me killed," he muttered to himself.

He maneuvered his way through the pack of students, after what seemed like forever he found her, speaking again with that Ruby girl. Next to them was another girl, this one older and with much longer, yellow, hair. Leaf marched to their side, grabbing Millie's hand.

"You, Missy, I'm not letting you out of my sights," he told her sternly.

"Hey there Kitty Cat!" Millie cried.

Leaf felt for the cat ears he had at the top of his head, the black ears were almost hidden by his spiked, green hair.

"Hey there Puppy Dog," he shot back.

"Oh cool, are you that other guy my sister was talking about?"

The older girl shook his hand.

"Yep, this is...Leaf right?" Ruby asked with a skeptical look.

Leaf nodded.

"I'm Yang, Ruby's sister," Yang stated.

"Ruby, tell Leaf about how you got into here two years early!" Millie cried.

Ruby blushed.

"Well..."

"You got into here early?" Leaf inquired.

"Yeah, I did, but..."

The group waited for her to finish.

"It's not anything special, I can't be the only one that's ever skipped a grade," she said.

Leaf waited a moment before replying.

"It's alright, I can understand, it can't be fun being put on a pedestal like that,"

"Yeah, being normal rocks!" Millie yelled, earning a few glares from students, interrupted from their slumber.

"Thanks, I hoped you guys would understand," She said with a small smile.

"Yep, anything for my little sister!" Yang exclaimed, literally crushing Ruby in a hug.

Ruby struggled for a minute, giving Leaf and Millie the time needed to say their farewells and retreat elsewhere.

"Okay Millie, time for bed," Leaf told her sternly.

"Aww," She whined in reply.

Millie pouted, then almost immediately lit up as she spotted another student.

"Oh, wait! Look another student!" Leaf had to cover her mouth to muffle her screams if protest.

Instead of holding her back, Leaf found himself being pulled along with her. Millie came to a sudden stop and Leaf found himself smashing into a wall.

"Why me?" He groaned, collapsing onto the ground.

Millie, oblivious of his current state, approached the girl, who was currently reading.

"Hi!" she said, waving excitedly.

The girl looked up ever so slightly, then her eyes returned to her book.

"Doesn't anyone in this school sleep?" She inquired.

"I'm Milleth, but everybody calls me Millie,"

The girl sighed and shut her book.

"Blake," she replied.

Millie gestured towards her green-haired friend, who was currently on the floor.

"His name's Leaf, as you can probably tell, he's a bit clumsy,"

Leaf groaned.

"Isn't that right Leafy?"

Leaf struggled to get up, and held up a finger as if to say something...then immediately fell back onto the ground.

"Are you okay?" Blake inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Leaf's reply came out muffled, but Blake was able to make out something about something about an 'eventful day'.

"I'll take that as a no,"

"Oh, don't worry about him, he'll be right back on his feet in no time, just like a cat!"

"A cat?"

"Leaf and I are both Faunuses, what about you?"

"Well...I-"

Leaf finally managed to speak.

"Milleth Terrabolt," he cried out, exhausted.

"Uh oh," Millie muttered.

"Bed. Time." he said.

Before Millie could cry out in protest, Leaf scooped her up and carried her back to their 'spot'. He set her down.

"Hey! I wasn't done meeting-"

Leaf put a finger to her mouth, shushing her.

"I don't want to hear it Millie, go to bed," he told her.

Millie perked up slightly, creating her signature, puppy face. Fortunately, Leaf was much too tired to be affected.

"Nope, that is not going to work, not tonight," he stated.

Millie let out a 'hmph' and sat down with her arms crossed.

"Millie..."

Milleth simply ignored him. Leaf let out a sigh.

"Fine, we'll read a story first,"

Leaf held up a book. Millie lit up, before curling up next to him.

"Reading!" she squealed, Leaf immediately shushing her.

He began to read to her, and it wasn't long before she fell asleep, in fact, it had been less than a minute when he took notice of her slumbering.

Leaf found himself smiling, Milleth and her body were always disagreeing. He shut his book, and soon he too had fallen asleep, Millie's arms around him, her head on his shoulder.

Leaf and Millie had been sharing beds since they were kids, this was no bother to them.

**The next day**

Synthia Sora made her way through her former sleeping grounds, earning a few stares from its male inhabitants. She ignored them, with they way she looked, she was always being checked out. Her two long pigtails, her dark, black hair, her glowing, white skin, she had been known for her beauty, a fact that she resented. It wasn't always easy, being picked out, placed on a higher level than other students because of her beauty, sometimes it took every ounce of her training to keep calm and not explode.

She made her way to the locker room, and swiftly changed into her dark violet armor, something that resembled the attire of the ninjas she read about in stories. She pulled up her suit's hood, while her hair and forehead were covered slightly, another piece of cloth covered her mouth and nose. She couldn't be plagued by her own beauty if people couldn't see her face.

* * *

Nail Morthen cried out as he was pushed against a wall once again. He had simply been making his way to the locker rooms when a large teen with brown hair shoved past him.

Instead of offering an apology the student instead yelled at him to "Watch it!".

Nail picked himself up, shyly continuing his walk. He was small for his age, being, literally, pushed around was nothing new to him.

"You just got to keep moving, don't let anyone or anything stop you," he repeated his Father's past phrase.

"If people push you down, you gotta get right back up, don't push them down, two wrongs don't make a right, instead, show them their error and walk away,"

Still, he found himself wondering how the future huntsmen and women, ones who were supposed to save people, could be so rude as to mistreat a weaker one.

* * *

"No, wake me up later, I don't want to go to school,"

Leaf groaned, still half-asleep, and spun around under his covers in an attempt to defend against Millie's cruel way of waking him up.

"M-Millie, quit poking me!" he whined.

Leaf only heard her giggle in response.

"Wakey-wakey Leafy!"

Leaf allowed himself some relief, today she actually sounded sane.

"Get up! We have to go, everyone else has gone," Milleth cried.

"I don't wanna!"

"I said, get up!"

Leaf was rolled onto his back, the seventeen year old immediately shot up when Millie suddenly attacked his waist...with tickles.

"M-Millie!" Leaf shrieked, letting out the laugh of a madman.

"Are you awake now!? Huh!? Are you!?" Millie screamed maniacally.

"Y-yes! I'm awake! I'm awake!"

...

Unbeknownst to the two, a young man in green, and an adorable figure beside him were witnessing the event.

"Wow Ren, that girl looks like fun!"

"Nora..."

"What? I'm just saying, she looks like the kind of person you could have a party with!"

"..."

"Don't you think so?"

Ren, paused for a few seconds, after looking into his childhood-friend's eyes he let out a sigh.

"Sure Nora, whatever you say,"

"Now, come on, we still need to decide on a signal, I still don't know what sound Sloths make!"

Ren was abruptly dragged away, Nora ignoring his sudden cry of protest.

...

After managing to escape his tickle-happy companion, Leaf found himself in a room with several other students, including Jaune, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake, and three other Beacon inhabitants. One was a boy in green, with pale skin, another, a girl who looked as crazy as Milleth, was darting around him excitedly, and finally there was-

"Hey Leaf!" Leaf let out a loud screech, alerting just about everyone.

"Millie!"

Milleth has burst into a fit of giggles.

"I love scaring you,"

"Why you little-," Leaf held his hands out, poised to attack. "-Get over here, I'm going to tickle you until you suffocate!"

As Leaf began to chase a startled Milleth around the room, two more huntsmen entered, one a small teen with bright, yellow hair, and a tall girl. The girl walked through, nodding her head in greeting to another tall girl, Pyrrha Nikos? The boy kept to himself, and reluctantly made his way into the room.

Elswhere, Ruby and Yang both watched in amusement as Leaf chased down Millie.

"Wow, you think they've been friends long?" Yang inquired.

"They look like they were born together," Ruby replied.

"I guess you could say that!" Milleth cried, as she passed them by during one of her laps around the room.

She revolved around once again, Leaf right on her tail.

"We're only two days apart when it comes to birthdays!"

...

"Leaf's a bit older!"

...

"Isn't that right Kitty-cat!?"

"Millie! Get back here!"

To his surprise Millie came to a sudden stop, she looked forward in awe...until Leaf collided with her.

Both fell to the ground, Leaf let out a groan while Millie remained unphased.

"Ohmygoshyou'rePyrrhaNikos!" (Oh my gosh, you're Pyrrha Nikos!) she shrieked, this time out of pure excitement.

Pyrrha smiled, clearly uncomfortable, and waved.

"Hello?" she said, backing away from the spot where Leaf and Millie had crashed.

Millie shot up, grabbed a dazed Leaf, and dragged him towards her.

"Leaf! Look, it's that girl from the cover of our favorite cereal!"

"Millie...right now I'm...a bit too dizzy...to see look at anything,"

"But look!"

Leaf shook himself out his dizziness and shook Pyrrha's hand.

"Sorry, Millie here can get a little excited at times,"

"It's fine, things like this happen a lot,"

"Can I have your autograph!?" Millie inquired, unable to contain herself.

"Um...sure? Do you have a pen or anything?"

Millie ran out, not ten seconds later she ran in with a pen in her hand, a confused boy was still attached to it.

"Millie!? For the love of-"

* * *

"Our own landing eh? That's gonna be interesting," Leaf silently told himself.

"What was that Mr. Thorne?"

Leaf, startled for a second stammered a bit at Goodwitch's question. To his relief she merely rolled her eyes and continued speaking. Leaf felt someone nudge him, he looked to his side to see Millie giving him her signature, big smile.

"See you when we get down," she mouthed.

Leaf couldn't help but return the grin in response.

Nail, who was positioned a few platforms away from them spoke up.

"We're...going to have to land by ourselves?"

"Yes Mr. Morthen, that won't be a problem will it?" Ozpin replied.

"N-no..." he stammered.

Nail felt a hand on his shoulder, a girl dressed in violet gave him a comforting glance.

It wasn't long before the platforms began to catapult students into the forest.

"Good luck!" Millie exclaimed before disappearing into the air with a loud "WHEEEE!"

Leaf rolled his eyes, and was immediately shot into the air.

"Hmm...how should I land? Maybe I could...no...that wouldn't do,"

...Leaf neared the ground.

"Or I could probably just..."

...

"Nah...I know!"

Leaf took out his weapon, a large green spear he called the, Thorn. Taking aim at the ground the spear suddenly elongated, shooting out from the sky straight into the ground. With it's spear-tip, made out of green energy, it was easy for it to embed itself into ground.

"Okay...now to-"

Performing the opposite of a pole vault, Leaf flew straight to the ground, once he was only a few feet from impact the spear-tip exploded, sending him surging forwards. With the spear-tip reforming and the spear retracting, Leaf, with a short boost, bolted forwards.

"Now, I find Millie,"

* * *

Ms. Terrabolt was currently having the time of her life.

"Woo Hoo!" she screamed.

Her weapons, a pair of long metallic claws, golden, were currently unsheathed. Millie aimed at a large tree and swung her arm, her right claw's three blades shot out. A thin, strong rope connected the blades to their container. The blades embedded themselves into the tree's thick bark and soon, Millie found herself shooting in the tree's direction.

The landing was rather smooth from there.

"That was fun, I should catapult myself off cliffs more often!"

* * *

While Millie had enjoyed her fall, Nail had not. Landing had been easy, but falling with a fear of heights...had not been.

With the use of a his golden, trusty bow, (That could disconnect into two swords) all it had taken was a few explosive shots and he was fine. He slowly walked forward, bow ready to blast any Grimm that came his way.

With his size, and his looks, (Short blonde hair and black glasses), making friends, like his fall, would not be easy.

Whoever it was, Nail prayed that they'd be merciful.

* * *

Synthia, like her last name suggested, had landed gracefully with the use of two large fans, The Violet Vipers.

She strutted forward, taking notice of more of her future classmates landing elsewhere in the forest.

"Here we go," she deadpanned.

A blonde boy could be seen jetting through the air, carried by what looked like Pyrrha's spear.

"...Well, I hope my partner's nice,"

* * *

Leaf dashed forward, Thorn in hand. The forest was like a labyrinth, Leaf could see it's tall trees for miles. It would be a while before he spotted Millie, then even longer before he found the Abandoned Temple.

"Wonder where all the Grimm are?" he muttered to himself.

A flash of movement caught his eye. Leaf shot a glance to his right, where he had seen the burst.

"I just had to talk,"

Leaf's Thorn morphed into an green, explosive crossbow. There was another flash of movement, Leaf shot a bolt in its direction, he was rewarded with nothing but a dirt cloud and bits of grass and leaves.

"Come out Grimmy Grimmy Grimmy!" he called.

He shot again, this time at a few rustling shrubs, then again into the trees.

"Oh come on!" Leaf was beginning to get frustrated.

"What kind of Grimm is _that _smart!?"

And then it hit him, literally.

"Ow!"

Leaf turned around to see an angry Millie.

"You tried to shoot me!"

Leaf rubbed his now sore arm.

"What did you expect to happen!?"

"I was simply joking around!"

"You're joking around...IN THE EMERALD FOREST!?"

Millie studied his flustered expression before erupting into laughter.

"You're right, not the smartest thing to do,"

Leaf stared at her, dumbfounded, before joining her in laughing himself.

"That was fun!" Millie exclaimed, pulling Leaf into a hug.

"One day your crazy antics are gonna get you killed, you know that?" Leaf stated sincerely, returning her affectionate gesture.

"It won't if I have you right there by my side," she replied.

The two pulled apart, their ears picking up a sudden growling. A Beowolf appeared from out of a large bush.

"Hmm, I was expecting more," Millie frowned.

The Grimm let out a growl, several more leapt out from behind him.

"There we go,"

Leaf and Milleth readied their weapons.

"Let's take them out, together," Leaf said with a smile.

"Together!" Millie exclaimed.

The Beowolves each let out a loud roar and charged.

* * *

Nail looked around, several Beowolves lay dead around him, each with an arrow sticking out of their head.

"Hmm, that was easier than I thought it was going to be," he thought out loud.

He continued, the Abandonded Temple couldn't be too far away. Surely, he'd be there in no time.

"I'm probably the only student left without a partner," he mumbled.

But that wouldn't make sense, they'd been thrown into the forest in even numbers.

"Well, at least I'm not the only lonely one here,"

Nail sighed, he didn't even know where he was going, after landing he just kept walking straight forward.

"Where is this dumb temple?"

Nail heard a slight "Hmph" from behind him. He spun around, startled by the sight of what looked like a violet ninja.

"This Temple is in no way "dumb" as you put it," the voice was clearly feminine.

Nail was frozen.

"Excuse me?" the girl inquired, walking up to him.

"Are you there?" the girl poked his forehead.

Nail stiffened up.

"S-sorry," he squeaked.

The girl rolled her eyes.

"It's fine, now come on, I guess we're partners," she said, walking away.

Nail reluctantly trailed after her. The girl was at least a foot taller than him.

"So..." Nail started.

The girl raised her hand, gesturing for him to stop.

"Do you hear that?" she asked.

Nail could admit that a small rustling could be heard.

"Probably just a few Grimm, no big," Nail said.

The girl leapt into the trees.

"Well, that was..."

Several Grimm leapt out from the darkness.

"Here we go again," Nail deadpanned.

* * *

Millie let out an excited scream, leaping onto the back of a Beowolf and stabbing it repeatedly in the back.

"STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB!" she screamed.

She flipped off of its back, delivering a flying kick to another one's head. Millie kicked off of it, flying high into the air. She shot out her claws, killing an entire group of the Grimm below her. The claws reformed, Millie grappled to the ground, at break neck speed she slammed herself onto another Beowolf.

Leaf, not too far away, was battling his own group of Beowolves.

Leaf knocked a Beowolf to the ground and jumped back as another one came swiping at him. The Thorn extended, stabbing through the Grimm before having the tip explode. He pulled it back, jabbing another Beowolf in the stomach with its blunt end then smashing the Thorn into the side of its head. Spinning the Thorn in his hand like a bo-staff Leaf knocked several more Grimm onto the floor.

The Thorn morphed into its crossbow form, Leaf shot shot down several targets, even whipping one to the ground. A few more shots and the rest of the Grimm were down.

"Aww," Milleth whined. "The fun's all over,"

"You're crazy, you know that?"

Millie slugged Leaf's arm.

* * *

Nail was surrounded, his bow, The Star Striker, was disconnected into its dual saber form. The Beowolves were rushing him, and his partner was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, um...I could really use your help!" he yelled nervously.

A Beowolf came running towards him, Nail quickly slashed at its legs, the Beowolf cried out and fell to its knees, then sliced at its neck. Nail kicked it down, then plunged both sabers into another approaching foe. He abruptly connected the sabers in a bow and shot several more Grimm.

Nail shot,

and shot,

and shot again.

The Grimm were relentless.

There was a rustling behind him, and before Nail could turn to identify it, a powerful swipe sent him sailing several feet away into a tree. Nail cried out at the sudden pain. The Grimm crowded around him, a large Ursa, the one that had attacked him stepped up and roared...

And that was when his partner decided to intervene. She landed behind the Ursa, slashing down its back with one of her large, bladed fans. The large beast groaned before dropping to the ground. She turned around, pulling off her mask, and bent down, putting on hand on his shoulder with a look of concern on her face.

"Sorry, I had wanted to see how you perform in the battlefield," she said, eventually turning and giving the Grimm behind her a cold glare. "You stay and rest, I'll handle these monsters,"

A Beowolf pounced, she quickly spun around, slicing its head clean off with one of her fans.

"The name's Synthia, by the way,"

Synthia bolt forward, cutting the Grimm down with her Violet Vipers. Several Beowolves surrounded her, then jumped for her at the same time. Synthia spun around, Vipers in hand, effectively shredding the Grimm to bits.

Synthia somersaulted backwards, throwing both fans. The Violet Vipers sailed through the air slicing through another horde of Grimm creatures, and then, like boomerangs, they soared back into her hands. Synthia proceeded to terminate any other Grimm left standing.

"Wow," Nail said aloud, marvelling at her talents.

Synthia checked around for more Grimm, seeing that they were currently in the clear, she walked over and helped her partner to his feet.

"You alright?"

"That was amazing!"

Synthia felt the color rise to her cheeks.

"Thanks," she replied, raising her violet hood.

"Why do you wear the hood?" Nail inquired.

Synthia shifted uncomfortably, searching for an answer.

"Its fine if you don't answer, I'm just curious,"

Synthia cleared her throat.

"I...don't really enjoy being stared at,"

"Huh?"

"Let's just say, that when you look like I do, you get a lot of attention...and not for the reason you want to,"

"Oh, I understand,"

"Really?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm not very tall, everyone thinks that I'd make a horrible hunter, I'm here to prove them wrong,"

Synthia ruffled his hair, resulting in a slight blush from her partner.

"You know, we didn't really get a chance to introduce ourselves,"

Synthia held out her hand.

"I'm Synthia Sora,"

Nail took her hand and shook it.

"Nail Morthen,"

**Okay, guys, I think this chapter's long enough. Hope you enjoyed this first part of Team LMNS's adventure. See you next time, I doubt the next chapter will be as long.**

**Rahne: I know right, 4000 words, that's a new record for you.**

**Kae: Shut it Rahne.**

**Rahne: Why don't you make me?**

**Kae: ... **

**Rahne: ...**

**Bye!**


	2. Beginnings: Part 2

**Hello Readers, welcome to the newest addition to the Team LMNS series. _Hope_ you guys enjoy it!**

"You see anything up there!?"

Leaf could here Millie calling him from down below. He balanced himself on the large tree branch he was currently perched on.

"No, not yet Millie!" he called back.

From atop the high tree he could hear her let out a cry of frustration.

"We're never gonna find that Temple!"

"Don't fret, it can't be that hard!"

"Oh really!? Then why haven't we found it yet!?"

"It would be easier if you would help me look!"

Millie groaned before quickly scampering up the tree with the use of her claws, Wolfsbane.

"Happy?" she inquired.

"Nope, we're still lost,"

Millie slugged his arm.

"You just can't be pleased can you?"

"Look who's talking,"

Milleth giggled.

"Think you can throw me up?" she inquired.

"It's worth a try, as long as you've been laying off the..." A look from Millie shut him up.

Leaf held out his hands, Millie jumped onto them and was then hoisted up high into the air. After a second of air time she landed into Leaf's arms.

"See anything?"

"I think so, over there," she pointed.

Leaf sighed.

"That looks like a long walk..." he whined.

"Lazy," Millie teased, poking his nose.

"Hey, that's mean,"

"Why don't you just use your semblance? It could quicken the trip,"

"It takes up energy, I want to save it just in case we get into a big battle,"

"With what?"

Leaf thought for a moment.

"I don't know, a Death Stalker?"

Milleth rolled her eyes.

"Alright, let's go!"

"To the Temple we go,"

Leaf leapt off the tree. Millie climbed onto his shoulders.

"Onward!"

* * *

"Do you have any idea where we're going?"

Nail and Synthia had not yet found the Abandoned temple.

"Nope, how about you Nail?"

"No clue," he replied, his voice hinting his growing worries.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, Synthia gave him a smile.

"Don't worry, we'll find it soon," she said.

"I hope you're right," Nail retorted.

...

Nail and Synthia both looked foward in awe. Before them, was the entrance to what looked like a large cave.

"Wow," Nail said, marveling at its size.

"You think we should go in?" Synthia inquired.

Nail observed the cave a minute longer before turning away.

"No,"

"Why not? The temple could be inside,"

Nail shook his head.

"I just have a really bad feeling,"

Synthia rolled her eyes.

"It's okay Nail, I'm sure we can handle whatever's inside," she said, making her way closer to the entrance.

"Wait!" Nail cried.

Synthia turned to face him.

"Step to the side a bit," he instructed.

Synthia complied, moving out of the way. Nail held up the Star Striker, and put an arrow on its string.

"Let's see what's inside first,"

He let go, the arrow zipped toward the cave, and disappeared into its darkness.

"Nail?"

With a loud _CLING _the cave was suddenly filled with light. Nail stepped forward, Synthia right behind him, both peered inside.

"See anything?" Synthia inquired.

Nail took a moment to study the cavern's interior.

"This cave's a lot smaller than I thought," He said. "Hmm..."

"What?"

"There's a small tunnel that's still a bit dark...but I think I see something,"

Nail suddenly jumped back, his face filled with fright.

"Nail, what's wrong?"

Nail sputtered for a moment, unable to get the words out.

"Nail? Nail!?"

Synthia struggled to get the words out of him.

"What. Did. You. See!?"

The ground beneath them suddenly began to rumble. Nail, instead of using his words simply pointed into the cave and let out a scream. Synthia looked through, eventually gasping after realizing what Nail had been screaming about. The ground beneath them shook harder as a loud roar was heard.

"RUN!" Nail yelled.

* * *

"I spy something...green!" Millie said.

Leaf rolled his eyes, he and Millie had been playing this game for what felt like forever.

"Really? Does it happen to be my hair?" Leaf asked with a twinge of annoyance.

Millie, riding atop his shoulders giggled.

"Yep, how'd you guess?"

"Millie, 'my hair' has been the answer since we started playing,"

"Yeah, yeah, its your turn, you grass-haired kitty-cat,"

"I spy..."

Leaf suddenly stopped.

"You spy what?"

"I spy two things, one yellow, one black,"

"Two things!? That's not fair,"

"I'll give you a hint..."

"What?"

Leaf pointed. Millie hopped off his shoulders and squealed.

"Yay! Friends!" She bolted forward, tackling the two students to the ground.

"M-millie!?" Leaf cried.

"Yang! Blake!" she screamed.

Yang smiled sheepishly, Blake gave Leaf a look. Leaf shrugged, pulling Millie off of them.

"Sorry, she get's a little excited sometimes," he explained, holding his friend in place.

"Nice to see you guys too, anyone seen Ruby?"

Blake elbowed her, pointing to the sky.

"Hey, Leaf?"

"Yes Millie?"

"I spy something Red!"

* * *

Nail and Synthia were still running from certain doom when they bumped into a certain red-head.

"Synthia?"

"Pyrrha?"

The two girls shared flustered looks.

"No time to talk, Death Stalker!" the both said in unison.

Nail looked from girl to girl, dumbfounded.

"You guy's know each other?"

"It's a long story," Synthia replied.

"One that we cannot discuss at the moment," Pyrrha said.

Two Death Stalkers burst through the trees side-by-side, both let out a ground-shaking roar.

Nail, Synthia, and Pyrrha exchanged glances and took off.

...

"So," Synthia started, all three students were running along side. "Who's your partner?"

"Did you guys happen to see someone flying through the sky, screaming in a way not considered 'manly'?"

"You mean that blond guy who was screaming like a girl?" Nail inquired.

"That's him,"

"That guy? How did you too meet?" Synthia asked.

"I should ask you the same,"

"Touche,"

Nail leapt into the air, firing a shining arrow backwards, a sudden blast of bright resulted in the combined cries of the Grimm behind them.

"Good job Nail," Synthia exclaimed.

"That'll only buy us a minute of time," he said. "Let's hope we lose them,"

* * *

"Ursas, Death Stalkers, Nevermore, oh my!"

The comment brought a smile to Leaf's face.

After what could possibly have been, the craziest reunion, everyone, all students, as a team rushed to their journey's end.

"You know what Millie? I think I've had enough of Grimm for today," he said.

The Nevermore flew over them, the Death Stalkers were probably close behind. The team separated into pairs, taking cover behind different structures of the ruins. The Nevermore perched on a large tower in the middle of the canyon.

"That's going to be a problem," Ren, a boy who had arrived to the Abandoned Temple on the back of an Ursa spoke up.

Jaune, who stood several feet away alongside Pyrrha, shouted a warning. The two Death Stalkers had arrived. The group reunited, making a break for the structure. One Death Stalker lumbered on by, the other headed straight for Leaf. He leapt out of the way, the Death Stalker grabbing onto a nearby pillar. The other's were currently held up, Ruby shot him an alarmed look.

Leaf sighed, looking between him, Millie, Nail, and Synthia.

"We'll handle this one, you guys go ahead!"

**...**

"You really think we can take this thing?" Nail inquired.

Leaf nodded, though reluctant.

Millie smiled.

"Come on guys, we're Huntsmen, this'll be a piece of cake,"

The Death Stalker roared.

"Let's do this!" Millie yelled.

Millie jumped forward, with the swipe of a claw she was smacked back to the ground. Synthia dashed forward, Leaf turned to help Millie. The Stalker swiped again, Synthia slid under it and delivered a quick slash to its claw. The Death Stalker roared, but the attack did little to affect it. Synthia leapt away before it could strike again.

"That armor's tough," she said. "It's not going to be easy to pierce,"

"I guess we'll have to find away to crack its shell..." Leaf muttered.

"What?"

"Nail, cover us,"

Nail nodded, taking point atop a large pillar.

"Millie, Synthia, follow me,"

...

Nail fired several arrows onto the Death Stalker, the Grimm replied by marching towards him, grabbing his pillar.

An explosive bolt from behind momentarily distracted it, the Death Stalker spun around and roared, Leaf smiled.

"Come here ya little bug," he said.

The Grimm lumbered towards him, something sharp collided with its side. Millie stood several feet away, jeering the beast.

"Over here!" she yelled.

The Death Stalker changed position, this time heading for her. Before it could strike, Synthia landed infront of it, slashing it's head. She dove out of the way as its tail came smashing into the ground. Nail fired another arrow, this one embedding itself into one of the Grimm's eyes.

The creature cried out, this time most definitely in pain. It roared, slashing around blindly, running right into a large column. It cried out once more, an explosive bolt brought its attention elsewhere. Nail put out another eye. The Stalker was suddenly attack from behind in a flurry of the combined forces of Synthia and Milleth.

The monster turned again, another eye was put out. This time the attacks were focused on its front, Leaf shooting it several times. The Death Stalker let out a pained screech, then immediately shot up as its mouth was filled with arrows. The Grimm had had enough, it ignored the others, heading straight for Nail's pillar. Just as it reached, the pillar pitched forward, then slammed down onto one of the Stalker's pincers. Nail, had jumped to safety.

The Death Stalker roared, frantically trying to pull itself free, its arm eventually detached, leaving it badly wounded.

"What now?" Nail inquired, regrouping with the others.

Leaf observed the large, injured Grimm before them.

"Millie, you go for its stinger, Synthia, try to keep its focus on you, Nail, you and I will take care of its other Pincer,"

Millie lit up.

"Should I use it?" she asked.

"Only if necessary," Leaf told her sternly.

She cheered and ran off towards the Death Stalker.

"Use what?" Synthia asked.

"Her semblance,"

...

The Death Stalker struck with its stinger, Millie jumped and latched onto it. The tail raised up, Milleth kept cutting at it. The Stalker raised its tail farther back, most likely to launch her like it did with Jaune.

"Nope, I am not having any of that,"

Millie flipped off the stinger, then leapt toward it delivering several powerful slashes. She landed against a pillar, shooting several claws into the weakened stinger. The Death Stalker struck again, Milleth only smiled at once.

"1...2...3!"

At the very last second before impact, Millie jumped forward, the stinger passed right through her, and smashed right into the pillar. Millie burst into laughter.

"I love that phasing power!"

With the tail stuck inside the structure, Milleth delivered one more strike. finally cutting through.

"Tail's done!" she exclaimed.

...

By the time Millie had signaled her objective's completion, Leaf and Nail had managed to get rid of the Death Stalker's final appendage.

"Now, all we have to do is get through that exoskeleton," Nail said.

Leaf grinned.

"What?" Nail inquired.

"You guys distract it, I'll take care of the rest," Nail nodded, and joined in the assault of the large Grimm.

Leaf ran towards the Death Stalker's stinger, the golden barb was still stuck in the pillar. A few explosive bolts were enough to free it. The stinger fell down, Leaf made his way towards it.

"Hope this works,"

Leaf touched the Stinger, then disappeared.

After a second he reappeared high in the sky. Both he and the stinger plummeted to the ground. He made his way atop it, somewhat surfing it through the sky.

"I really hope they've kept it steady,"

The ground was getting closer and closer, until finally-

_CRASH!_

The Death Stalker had exploded from the impact, its Exoskeleton easily shattered by the impact. Leaf had teleported himself onto the ground.

His group jumped back, staring in awe at the mess. Leaf rejoined them.

"How'd you do that?" Nail asked.

"My semblance, teleportation," he replied.

Leaf looked around, bits of the Death Stalker were littered around.

"That was extraordinary," Synthia said.

"I know right!? Look at that crater!" Millie squealed.

Where the Death Stalker once stood had been reduced to a large hole, the stinger stationed in the center.

"Enough about that, the Grimm's dead, lets check up on the others," Leaf stated.

The group made their way over to Jaune, the blonde was seated on the floor, exhausted, along with Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora. Ren, in particular, looked like he was about to throw up.

"Where's the Grimm?" Leaf asked.

When Jaune failed to answer, due to his attempts to regain his breath, Pyrrha answered for him.

"Gone, Nora smashed it, along with the bridge, to bits,"

"Leafy here used the stinger of our Death Stalker as a wrecking ball," Millie exclaimed, crushing Leaf in a hug.

"Wrecking ball?"

"I'll explain later,"

Nora suddenly jumped between them, a large grin present on her face.

"Hey guys look! It's Ruby!" she cried, gesturing to the cliff.

The group turned, just in time to see Ruby behead the Nevermore.

* * *

"Leaf Thorne, Milleth Terrabolt, Nail Morthen, Synthia Sora, you four picked up the-"

Leaf was momentarily distracted by a friendly nudge by Milleth.

"You four will go by Team Luminous, led by-"

"Here it comes!" Millie squealed.

Ozpin simply ignored her and continued.

"Led by Leaf Thorne,"

The words hit Leaf like powerful blow from a Death Stalker.

"M-me?" he stammered.

Jaune had previously had a similar reaction.

"Yes, congratulations young man,"

The crowd cheered, Leaf found himself being congratulated by his new teammates.

"I knew it!" Millie cried, almost tackling him to the floor with a hug.

"M-me?" he repeated, although it came out as nothing but a squeak.

**Later That Day**

_Team Luminous, led by Leaf Thorne._

Leaf recalled Ozpin's words as he sat on the edge of the roof. It was nice, staring out into lights, it was quiet, calm, the perfect place to think. It would have seemed much more beautiful if Leaf hadn't been so deep in thought.

Led.

Lead.

Leader.

He was a leader.

"I had expected to be a good fighter, but a leader?" He thought aloud.

He didn't know the first thing about leading.

"Hey Leafy?"

Leaf jumped, he had been so deep in thought he hadn't noticed a certain friend of his take a seat beside him.

"Hello Millie," he deadpanned.

Milleth bumped him, Leaf turned to her with sad eyes.

"What's our new, fearless leader doing up here all alone?"

Leaf shifted uncomfortably, scooting over slightly.

"Please don't call me that,"

Milleth scooted closer as she replied, "What? A leader?"

"Millie..."

Millie sighed, leaning into his shoulder.

"Leaf, this isn't something you can just teleport away from," she said. "Ozpin made his decision,"

Leaf sighed.

"Maybe he was wrong,"

Millie gave his arm the most powerful of punches. Leaf jumped back, giving a short yelp, Milleth shot him a glare.

"Ow! What the heck was that for!?" he cried.

"I will not tolerate you putting yourself down like that!"

Milleth said this in such an angry tone, Leaf flinched.

"Millie-

Millie shushed him, her glare still present.

"I don't care about how "unqualified" or "unworthy" you think you are!" she yelled. "You led us today, and you led us good!"

"Millie..."

"Apologize!" she suddenly commanded.

Leaf gave her an incredulous look.

"To who!?"

"Yourself!"

Only Millie could say this as if it was a completely normal thing.

"You're kidding,"

Instead of replying, Milleth pointed to the ground.

"Millie, I'm not going to-"

Millie deepened her glare, pointing at the ground once again. Leaf sighed, and got onto his knees.

"Millie..."

"Do. It."

Seeing how his attempts of protest were futile, Leaf obliged.

"I'm..." He paused, Millie gestured for him to continue. "I'm...sorry...Me," he mumbled.

"I can't _hear_ you," Millie said, cupping her ears for emphasis.

Leaf rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry Leaf!"

For what seemed like forever, neither student said anything. Millie, somewhat content, eventually burst into laughter. After a moment Leaf joined her. She collapsed beside him, still giggling.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Leaf said with a smile.

"I know, but you love me anyways," Milleth replied.

The two laughed for a moment longer before a new voice appeared.

"What are you two crazy kids doing up here?"

Synthia, alongside Nail, emerged from the roof door.

"Just hanging out, how are you too holding up?" Lead inquired.

"I finished decorating my side," Nail replied.

"Oh yeah, decorations..." Millie stated.

"You guys planning on coming back downstairs soon, or should we just leave you two to it?" Synthia said with a short laugh.

"We could use your help..." Nail began.

"Don't worry, we'll be down soon," Leaf said.

With that, Nail and Synthia retreated back into the building. Leaf and Milleth stayed a bit longer before standing up.

"You know what Leaf? I think you'll make a great leader," Millie smiled.

"If I don't, I'll always have you and the others by my side every step of the way," he replied.

"Always,"

Milleth disappeared into the building, Leaf close behind her.

"Always," he silently repeated.

**Well, hope you guys enjoyed it, I understand if you don't. If you're going to ****criticize, could you be a bit constructive with it. Help would be appreciated. See you next time!**


	3. First Day Impressions: Part 1

**Hey guys, back with another chapter of Luminous, hope you're all enjoying it so far. I know, I'm not the best writer, but I hope it's still entertaining. Anyways, see you after the chapter. Enjoy.**

Dull, boring, unexciting, Leaf could come up with as many words as he could to describe classes. Sure, they weren't supposed to be fun, learning was a focus, but with a place like, Beacon Academy, you'd expect a little excitement. Something to make learning about Grimm a little more interesting. Sometimes it was, but most of the time...

Today had not started out as expected. First, there was waking up, Millie had cruel ways to shock Leaf out of his sleep, the fact that they had shared a bed had made it worse. Not that Leaf hadn't been used to it, they had been bunking together since they were two, but even after all the years, Millie never failed to surprise him with a new form of torture. This morning she had spent several minutes brushing differing parts of his face with a leaf (Real funny Milleth!). After a while of tickling and odd stares from Nail and Synthia, Leaf shot up screaming, "I'm awake!", quite embarrassed to have mentioned dreaming about some sort of "Giant Tree Monster,"

Then there had been setting up decorations, Nail and Synthia had finished theirs the previous nights. This, left Leaf and Millith, who had decided to postpone the event until morning, to bicker over which posters should be hanged, and how to organize their books (Leaf had always enjoyed 'Alphabetical Order', on the contrary, Millie had been more of a 'classifying by genre' type of girl). By the time they had gotten that done, taken their morning showers, and gotten ready, the team realized that _no one _knew when class started.

Fortunately, a few startled cries from their friends, Team JNPR and Team RWBY, next door had alerted them. They followed the two teams and were able to make it to class three seconds before the bell.

_All that to be taught the same thing I learned years ago_, Leaf thought to himself, letting out a short yawn.

Milleth had already fallen asleep, Synthia looked as if she had lost all expression, and Nail, strangely, listened intently to Mr. Port's lectures and stories about his Huntsman days. Leaf himself was struggling to keep his eyelids open, with each new story he could feel them growing heavier. It wasn't until Weiss stepped up for some sort of test that the class, or most of them, awakened.

Now Leaf hadn't known Weiss for long, but he had seen her fight. She always managed to remain calm and collected in the field. Today was different, Weiss seemed a bit on the edge.

_Probably something to do with Ruby being named Leader._

It didn't take long for Weiss to kill the Boarbatusk (Ruby tried to help by giving her advice, although it seemed to make things worse), but it took lo longer than it should have. She stormed out of the room, Ruby following suit with a look of concern.

"You think they'll be alright?" Millie whispered.

Leaf shrugged, the two would have to settle this on their own.

"Well, that could have gone better!" Mr. Port bellowed, putting an end to the awkward silence that had loomed over the classroom after the Boarbatusk event. "How about another test, this time...with a bit more-"

Leaf's hand immediately shot up.

"Oh, what enthusiasm, come down here boy, you're lucky we had another cage here just incase,"

Leaf walked down, unsheathing he Thorn. The large cage violently shook as Mr. Port walked up to it. He stepped to the side.

"Well, looks like we won't need to open it!"

The Boarbatusk burst through in its ball form. Leaf dove to the side, the enraged Grimm shot past him. It circled around, standing on all fours, then charged.

"Go Leaf!" Milleth cheered, Synthia shot up and cupped a hand over her mouth.

Leaf waited until the Boarbatusk was nearly upon him before quickly stepping to the side, giving the creature a hard smack on the backside. Several classmates erupted into laughter.

"Playing with your prey, eh? Interesting!"

The Grimm charged once again, more enraged than ever. Leaf cartwheeled to the side, to his surprise the Boarbatusk spun around with him. Leaf flipped over it, delivering a short slash to its side. It let out a low growl, then went in again, Leaf held the Thorn horizontally to block it. The Grimm's tusk locked with emerald spear.

"Trying to disarm me?" Leaf asked with a smile.

Leaf planted both legs onto the Boarbatusk's head, then pushed off it, launching himself into the air. The Thorn had shifted into its Crossbow form, Leaf fired several bolts into the Grimm's back.

"This is fun," Leaf exclaimed.

"Fun? Sometimes, but for now young man, you must finish the fight,"

Leaf sighed.

"Alright,"

The Boarbatusk charged another spin dash. It shot forward once again, Leaf had mere seconds to react. Using his semblance, he disappeared, the Boarbatusk speeding by, the reappeared behind it. Leaf elongated the Thorn, its tip reached down below the Grimm, then exploded. The Boarbatusk fell onto its back, before it could recover, Leaf appeared before it and pierced its exposed underbelly.

"Bravo young man!"

Leaf took a step back, watching the dead Grimm dissipate into smoke. Several more classmates applauded him. Millie had burst through Synthia's hold and let out an excited scream. Both Synthia and Nail, this time, jumped up and held her down as several heads turned her way.

Leaf was making his way back to his seat when Ruby re-entered the classroom. Her eyes went from the class to the two open cages.

"Hey, I miss anything?"

**This chapter will be a tad bit shorter than the others, sorry about that. The next chapter shouldn't take too long to finish. I'll see you guys later.**


End file.
